With increasing advancement in transportation system, demand for one or more vehicles have significantly increased. Further, one or more individuals, who possess the one or more vehicles, prefer to use the one or more vehicles while travelling from one location to another location. For example, an employee may prefer to drive his/her car to his/her workplace. Further, the one or more individuals may require one or more parking spots in a parking area to park the one or more vehicles.
Generally, there are two types of parking area. For example, a first parking area corresponds to one that does not have a dashboard to display one or more available parking spots, and a second parking area corresponds to one that has dashboard. The one or more individuals, who may enter the first parking area, may have to rely on their manual observations to find the one or more available parking slots in the first parking area. Further, the one or more individuals, who may enter the second parking area, may further have to rely on their manual observations to find the one or more available parking slots, even if the dashboard may have displayed that the one or more parking slots are available in the second parking area. Such manual observations may consume time of the one or more individuals as well as unnecessary fuel of the one or more vehicles. Thus, a simplified, efficient, and automated technique may be desirable to overcome such problems faced by the one or more individuals.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.